Monster Manual 5th edition
*''The second of three core rulebooks, this book details all manner of creatures that characters might encounter over the course of their adventures.'' *''An essential resource for Dungeon Masters to use in populating any type of challenge they might contrive for their players.'' *''Created as part of a massive public playtest involving more than 170,000 fans of the game.'' Creatures Aarakocra • Aboleth • Abominable yeti • Acolyte • Adult Black dragon • Adult Blue Dracolich • Adult Blue Dragon • Adult Brass Dragon • Adult Bronze Dragon • Adult Copper Dragon • Adult Gold Dragon • Adult Green Dragon • Adult Red Dragon • Adult Silver Dragon • Adult White Dragon • Air elemental • Allosaurus • Ancient Black Dragon • Ancient Blue Dragon • Ancient Brass Dragon • Ancient Bronze Dragon • Ancient Copper Dragon • Ancient Gold Dragon • Ancient Green Dragon • Ancient Red Dragon • Ancient Silver Dragon • Ancient White Dragon • Androsphinx • Ankheg • Ankylosaurus • Ape • Arcanaloth • Archmage • Assassin • Awakened Shrub • Awakened tree • Axe beak • Azer • Baboon • Badger • Balor • Bandit • Bandit Captain • Banshee • Barbed Devil • Barlgura • Basilisk • Bat • Bearded devil • Behir • Beholder • Beholder zombie • Berserker • Black bear • Black Dragon Wyrmling • Black pudding • Blink dog • Blood hawk • Blue Dragon Wyrmling • Blue slaad • Boar • Bone devil • Bone naga • Brass Dragon Wyrmling • Bronze Dragon Wyrmling • Brown bear • Bugbear • Bugbear Chief • Bulette • Bullywug • Cambion • Camel • Carrion crawler • Cat • Cave bear • Centaur • Chain devil • Chasme • Chimera • Chuul • Clay golem • Cloaker • Cloud giant • Cockatrice • Commoner • Constrictor snake • Copper Dragon Wyrmling • Couatl • Courier • Crab • Crawling claw • Crocodile • Cult Fanatic • Cultist • Cyclops • Dao • Darkmantle • Death dog • Death knight • Death slaad • Death tyrant • Deep gnome • Deer • Demilich • Deva • Dire wolf • Displacer beast • Djinni • Doppelganger • Dracolich • Draft Horse • Dragon turtle • Dretch • Drider • Drow • Drow elite warrior • Drow mage • Drow priestess of Lolth • Druid • Dryad • Duergar • Duodrone • Dust mephit • Eagle • Earth elemental • Efreeti • Elephant • Elk • Empyrean • Erinyes • Ettercap • Ettin • Faerie dragon • Fire elemental • Fire giant • Fire snake • Flameskull • Flesh golem • Flumph • Flying snake • Flying sword • Fomorian • Frog • Frost giant • Galeb duhr • Gargoyle • Gas spore • Gelatinous cube • Ghast • Ghost • Ghoul • Giant ape • Giant badger • Giant bat • Giant boar • Giant centipede • Giant constrictor snake • Giant crab • Giant crocodile • Giant eagle • Giant elk • Giant fire beetle • Giant frog • Giant goat • Giant hyena • Giant lizard • Giant octopus • Giant owl • Giant poisonous snake • Giant rat • Giant scorpion • Giant seahorse • Giant shark • Giant spider • Giant toad • Giant vulture • Giant wasp • Giant weasel • Giant wolf spider • Gibbering mouther • Githyanki knight • Githyanki warrior • Githzerai monk • Githzerai zerth • Glabrezu • Gladiator • Gnoll • Gnoll Fang of Yeenoghu • Gnoll pack lord • Goat • Goblin • Goblin boss • Gold dragon wyrmling • Gorgon • Goristro • Gray ooze • Gray slaad • Green dragon wyrmling • Green hag • Green slaad • Grell • Grick • Grick alpha • Griffon • Grimlock • Guard • Guardian naga • Gynosphinx • Half-dragon • Half-ogre • Harpy • Hawk • Hell hound • Helmed horror • Hezrou • Hill giant • Hippogriff • Hobgoblin • Hobgoblin captain • Hobgoblin warlord • Homunculus • Hook horror • Horned devil • Hunter shark • Hydra • Hyena • Ice devil • Ice mephit • Imp • Incubus • Intellect devourer • Invisible stalker • Iron golem • Jackal • Jackalwere • Kenku • Killer whale • Knight • Kobold • Kraken • Kuo-toa • Kuo-toa archpriest • Kuo-toa whip • Lamia • Lemure • Lich • Lion • Lizard • Lizard king/queen • Lizardfolk • Lizardfolk shaman • Mage • Magma mephit • Magmin • Mammoth • Mane • Manticore • Marid • Marilith • Mastiff • Medusa • Merfolk • Merrow • Mezzoloth • Mimic • Mind flayer • Mind flayer arcanist • Minotaur • Minotaur skeleton • Monodrone • Mud mephit • Mule • Mummy • Mummy lord • Myconid adult • Myconid sovereign • Myconid sprout • Nalfeshnee • Needle blight • Night hag • Nightmare • Noble • Nothic • Nycaloth • Ochre jelly • Octopus • Ogre • Ogre zombie • Oni • Orc • Orc eye of Gruumsh • Orc war chief • Orog • Otyugh • Owl • Owlbear • Panther • Pegasus • Pentadrone • Peryton • Phase spider • Piercer • Pirate • Pirate captain • Pit fiend • Pixie • Planetar • Plesiosaurus • Poisonous snake • Polar bear • Poltergeist • Pony • Priest • Pseudodragon • Psychic gray ooze • Pteranodon • Purple worm • Quadrone • Quaggoth • Quaggoth spore servant • Quaggoth thonot • Quasit • Quipper • Rakshasa • Rat • Raven • Red dragon wyrmling • Red slaad • Reef shark • Remorhaz • Revenant • Rhinoceros • Riding horse • Roc • Rogue modron • Roper • Rug of smothering • Rust monster • Saber-toothed tiger • Sahuagin • Sahuagin baron • Sahuagin priestess • Salamander • Satyr • Scarecrow • Scorpion • Scout • Sea hag • Seahorse • Shadow • Shadow demon • Shadow dragon • Shambling mound • Shield guardian • Shrieker • Silver dragon wyrmling • Skeleton • Slaad tadpole • Smoke mephit • Solar • Spectator • Specter • Spider • Spined devil • Spirit naga • Spore servant • Sprite • Spy • Steam mephit • Stirge • Stone golem • Stone giant • Storm giant • Succubus • Swarm of bats • Swarm of beetles • Swarm of centipedes • Swarm of insects • Swarm of poisonous snakes • Swarm of quippers • Swarm of rats • Swarm of ravens • Swarm of spiders • Swarm of wasps • Tarrasque • Thri-kreen • Thug • Tiger • Toad • Treant • Tribal shaman • Tribal warrior • Triceratops • Tridrone • Troglodyte • Troll • Twig blight • Tyrannosaurus rex • Ultroloth • Umber hulk • Unicorn • Urd • Vampire • Vampire spawn • Veteran • Vine blight • Violet fungus • Vrock • Vulture • Warhorse • Warhorse skeleton • Water elemental • Water weird • Weasel • Werebear • Wereboar • Wererat • Weretiger • Werewolf • White dragon wyrmling • Wight • Will-o'-wisp • Winged kobold • Winter wolf • Wolf • Worg • Wraith • Wyvern • Xorn • Yeti • Yochlol • Young black dragon • Young blue dragon • Young bronze dragon • Young copper dragon • Young Green dragon • Young gold dragon • Young Red dragon • Young remorhaz • Young silver dragon • Young white dragon • Yuan-ti abomination • Yuan-ti malison • Yuan-ti pureblood • Zombie Trivia * If you look closely, the petrified adventurers next to the beholder are the same recurring goup of adventurers from the Player's Handbook 5th edition and the Dungeon Master's Guide 5th edition. * If you look at the image of the green slaad, you can see it has a monkey on its back. The most likely explanation for this is that as only spellcasters become green slaadi, the monkey was probably the spellcasters familiar. External links * Amazon product listing Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 2014 Category:Works by Mike Mearls Category:Works by Jeremy Crawford Category:Works by Christopher Perkins